In recent years, a hybrid vehicle is put into practical use, which includes an engine and a drive motor as driving sources and is driven by at least one of an output of the engine and an output of the drive motor. Known is a hybrid vehicle, such as a four-wheel drive vehicle or a rear-wheel drive vehicle, in which: an engine is arranged at a vehicle body front portion; a rear wheel differential device is arranged at a vehicle body rear portion; and a propeller shaft is arranged so as to extend in a vehicle body front-rear direction.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a hybrid vehicle that is a four-wheel drive vehicle in which: an engine is arranged at a vehicle body front portion; a rear wheel differential device is arranged at a vehicle body rear portion; a propeller shaft is arranged so as to extend in a vehicle body front-rear direction; and a drive motor is arranged at a rear portion of the propeller shaft.